


Part 2

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just good old vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part 2 of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective written in little blurbs**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 3





	Part 2

You were both in bed already. You were worn out after a girl’s night out, your head fuzzy with too much drinking and talking. He was tired after a hard day of work, his mind still racing with the latest details of a case. He’s got you tight against him with your back to his chest, arms wrapped around your waist, his legs entwined with yours. You can feel his heartbeat in your back, and his warm breath in your ear.

You can also feel something way more warmer poking you from behind. You roll your hips lightly against his erection, taking out a low groan from his lips. His hand travel from your waist down to your pussy, snaking inside your panties, only to find you soaked with your arousal. You can feel his smile against your neck, he likes the effect he has on you.

You roll your hips once more, hungrier this time, and he pushes back, his rock hard cock rubbing against your butt. You purr, turning around to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

You put your leg up his, giving him complete access to your dripping pussy, moaning as he slides his fingers in, his hips thrusting into you harder.

He tugs his boxers down, only enough to free his aching cock, and rubs it in your still covered cunt, while sucking at your earlobe. Your head falls back, exposing your neck to him, as your hand goes to grip his hair.

Impatiently, you take off your panties, discarding them on the floor, and spread your legs wide for him, you both still cuddling. He grabs his painfully hard cock and guides it into your entrance, sliding it in easily from behind. You both moan with pleasure, holding still to savor the moment.

He begins to move, slowly, all in, deep in you, then all out, in a torturing pace, and you close your eyes, surrendered to him. As your moans begin to get louder, his thrusts get faster, your bodies moving as one as he shoves his cock in and out of you harder.

He moves his hand to your aching clit, rubbing circles with his fingertips, his lips never leaving your neck, your ear. You’re his, completely. You’re closer and closer to the edge, and he notices it, his hand rubbing and slapping your pussy hard.

Finally you feel your orgasm taking over, your cunt clenching, spilling your juices all over his cock, your legs shaking like jelly. His thrusts become sloppy, as he searches for his own release. One final pressure and he lets out a loud growl as he comes, his big cock buried in you until he spills his last drop of cum.

You turn around to see his beautiful face looking down on you, in awe, and you smile happily. Wrapping your arms around him, you rest your head in the pillow, staring at your gorgeous lover, getting lost in his lovely eyes, his cute freckles, his glorious nose and his juicy lips. As you get sleepy, the last thing you notice is a kiss on your forehead, followed by a whisper. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
